


Can't trust anyone these days

by AWRA



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Established Relationship, Jou has a potty mouth, Jou trusts people too much, Light Angst, M/M, Seto's nerves are so wound up you could play them like a violin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-17 21:08:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5885245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AWRA/pseuds/AWRA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jounouchi thought he was just helping an old aquaintance, but he ended up under arrest instead. Seto wants to keep his partner out of jail, at least so he can shout at him.<br/>(In which Seto pays for Jounouchi's lawyer and is possibly more on the edge than Jounouchi is)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> I got a prompt on tumblr from [therandommeerkat](http://therandommeerkat.tumblr.com) about Seto paying for Jounouchi's lawyer and there we go.

Seto rubbed his eyes. It had been a nice day, for once. He had managed to get to six in the afternoon without getting mad at anyone, which was not a first but very close. And he had also just finished a project he had been working on for a good three weeks, so it was definitely a good day.

"Seto! Seto!"

Scratch that. Mokuba threw open the door, panting heavily. He leaned against the doorway, trying to catch his breath.

"Mokuba, what's going on?" Seto asked, standing and walking to his brother.

"Seto- It's, it's... Jounouchi..." Mokuba panted. Seto's stomach twisted. He didn't like Mokuba's tone. Not at all.

"Breathe" he said, putting a hand on his brother's arm "What about Jounouchi?"

Mokuba took a deep breath. "Jounouchi has... he's been arrested."

Seto felt his blood drain from his face. So much for a nice day.

 

***

 

Jou laid on his side, facing the wall. The bed was possibly the most uncomfortable one he had ever had the misfortune of being on, and the cell smelt like air that hasn't been properly changed in a while.

Cell. Because he was under arrest.

Jou hadn't exactly been ecstatic when two days before one of his old 'friends' from his gang days had shown up at his home. Especially because none of them were even supposed to know where he lived. But then Aomine had started begging Jou to help him, that he was in big troubles and he needed somewhere to hide from someone. And Jou, well, he hadn't been able to tell him no.

Jou should have probably started being suspicious when Aomine had told him he didn't want anyone to know where he was, not even the police. Jou had supposed he was being paranoid, but after all he couldn't completely blame him for it. He had tried pushing the subject for a couple days, but Aomine had kept telling him to keep silent. Jou had been on the verge of speaking up to someone anyways, since he didn't particularly fancy the idea of having mysterious gang members showing up at his house asking for Aomine, when a bunch of police officers had come to his home and told him he was under arrest.

Because the guys Aomine was running from were, in fact, the police. Turns out he was in some sort of drug smuggling ring, and had managed to escape authorities just a week before meeting Jou. And when Jou wasn't home, he had used his phone to try and contact some of his friends, only to get intercepted and putting Jou in so much shit. Lying bastard. He had known Jou would have done anything to help someone get out of a bad circle, and he had used that to his advantage. One tried to believe the best in others, and this is what he got. He could almost hear Seto's voice in his head, telling him he needed to stop being so trusting with people.

He had been interrogated for four hours, before the officer – a short oily guy that irked Jou in the wrong way – had decided to send him to a cell. Jou was aware that his hadn't exactly been the smartest or most logical thing to do, and retelling how it had went just made him feel even more of an idiot, but he hoped the officers would realize he had nothing to do with Aomine and release him soon enough.

 

***

 

The authorities were adamant that no, not even Seto Kaiba could have a conversation with someone while they were under arrest. Which was why he was sitting in front of some officer, waiting for him to talk about what had Jounouchi done to be under arrest.

"Mr Kaiba, I fear we will have to keep your... friend here with us for a while longer" the officer – some Miyazawa – said. Seto narrowed his eyes. He doubted Miyazawa didn't know he and Jounouchi were a bit past 'friends', and the way he had spoken that single sentence was enough to get on Seto's nerves.

"He has already been in your custody for three days. Unless you are planning to prosecute him, you have to let him go" he said.

"But we _have_ grounds to prosecute him, Mr Kaiba."

"With what charges?"

"Harboring of a wanted criminal, and possibly complicity in drug offenses" Seto reeled back at that.

" _Jounouchi?_ " he said incredulously "Are you implying that he could have ties to drug dealers? _Please."_

Miyazawa smiled. It was a slippery smile, the kind of smile you would expect from someone ready to stab you in the back. "Mr Kaiba, we found a man guilty of crimes related to drug dealing, among other things, hiding in Mr Jounouchi's home. Were you aware of it?"

"I wasn't" Seto said. The officer's smile widened.

"Mr Aomine, according to what both he and Mr Jounouchi told us, used to be a member of the same gang Mr Jounouchi used to be in during high school. According to Mr Jounouchi's tale, he hadn't seen Aomine in years until a few days ago, when he asked for protection from someone, who Mr Jounouchi apparently believed was some kind of criminal organization. Funny, how he didn't tell anyone he was 'protecting' his old friend from harm, isn't it?" Seto knew where Miyazawa was going. He was implying that Jounouchi was, in fact, part of some illicit association and that he had been lying to everyone in the hopes that Seto would feel betrayed enough to say something that would worsen Jounouchi's situation. He probably didn't realize that with his work people tried to manipulate Seto on a daily basis.

The problem was, helping out someone he hadn't spoken to in years because he had fallen for some ridiculous lie sounded exactly like something Jounouchi would do. Sure, Jounouchi had matured with the years, but he was still far too trusting for his own good. And it made Seto mad, to think how gullible Jounouchi could be at times. Not to mention how apparently he hadn't thought maybe he should have told someone about this Aomine, if not Seto at least one of his friends. Or better yet, the authorities. He was going to have a long talk with him once he got out.

"Now, Mr Kaiba" the officer continued "as you can see, we have good reasons to investigate Mr Jounouchi. This is confidential, but we have a warrant to search his house and it would be unfortunate if we were to find anything strange."

"Search all you want" Seto growled, standing up "I sincerely doubt you will find anything that will validate your charges."

"Mr Kaiba, if you are aware of any kind of illicit activities your partner may have been partaken in, you are invited to tell us. Otherwise it may be seen as complicity, you see" the officer said. Seto's eyes narrowed. He had the feeling he knew where this was going, and he didn't like it.

"I know the law. Officer" with that, Seto left.

 

***

 

A week later, and Seto couldn't remember the last time he had been so angry and worried at the same time. Jounouchi hadn't been released, the police refused to give any news about his situation and Seto was starting to consider bribing someone to get some time alone with Jounouchi. Five minutes. Just enough time to make sure he was alright and then punch him.

The idiot had been hiding a man in his house without telling anyone about it. Not Seto, not Yugi, not any of his friends. And what if that Aomine had tried something funny? What if he had tried to injure Jounouchi? Or what if someone other than the police had showed up at Jounouchi's house? How could Jounouchi not have realized his had been a massive bad idea? Oh, he was _so_ furious. And worried. He was so worried.

Seto rubbed his face. He had barely been able to get anything done lately. He was far too wound up to concentrate. Mokuba had tried to tell him that in the end nothing really bad had happened to Jounouchi, that it was going to be alright, but it hadn't helped in the least. Because what apparently his brother hadn't realized was that Jounouchi could end up in trial, and it wouldn't have been just because the officers legitimately thought he was a criminal.

Seto had had a few more conversations with officer Miyazawa, and he had understood what kind of person he was. One very ambitious, without particularly remarkable skills, and without many qualms about how he could advance his position. He hadn't been exactly subtle in implying that he was determined to send Jounouchi to prison, evidence or not.

Because if Jounouchi, the romantic partner of the CEO of Kaiba Corp, was condemned, it would surely cause a huge scandal. Miyazawa would get a lot of public attention, some pats on the back for uncovering a great criminal plot and possibly a promotion. And Seto was very aware of how high conviction rates were, if Jou was sent to trial it was almost certain that he would be declared guilty. He would need a very good lawyer, and Seto didn't think he would be able to afford one.

After a moment of hesitation, Seto grabbed his phone and called his legal department, hoping that this was just going to be a wasted call.

 

***

 

Trial. He was being sent to fucking _trial._ It couldn't be happening. Jou had spent twenty days now, closed in a cell, in almost total isolation, being interrogated all day, had answered all of the officers' questions and now officer Dickhead Miyazawa was sending him to trial. Oh, how he wanted to kick that guy's ass.

Which probably would have been a bad idea. Jou's hand went to his face, where he was sure he had an ugly bruise.

 

_"The odds are against you, Mr Jounouchi. You_ will _be declared guilty."_

_"You can't send me to trial, you know I'm innocent as well as I do."_

_"Can't I? No, I think I will send you to trial and the judges will declare you guilty and send you to jail. Unless of course your boyfriend tries to bribe them. You know what the say about birds of a feather."_

_"And what would that mean? What's your problem with Seto, uh?"_

_"I have nothing personal against Mr Kaiba. However, what do you imagine the public will think once they find out the CEO of Kaiba Corp is in a relationship with a criminal? Drug dealing is the kind of crime that could benefit from the help of a rich supporter. And Mr Kaiba has been known for being a very private man, one that could have many dirty secrets. Maybe he hadn't chosen his toyboy only for his looks, but also for something else-"_

 

And that had been about the moment Jou had started seeing red and punched Miyazawa in his ugly face. He had the feeling he could've broken him a tooth. It had been very satisfying. Until the guards had rushed in, gave him a pounding, and dragged him back to his cell. That had been two days ago. Jou realized he had done exactly what Miyazawa had wanted, provoking him until he had worsened his situation. He _really_ needed a good lawyer.

But there was a problem there. Jou earned enough to live comfortably, but he surely didn't have that much money to spend on a lawyer. A good lawyer was expensive, and either he found the money he needed or he would be fucked. And he only had a month before the beginning of the trial, which was an awfully short time.

The door of his cell opened. "You have a visit" the guard told him. Jou blinked. It had been the first time someone had visited him since he had been arrested. He hadn't even known he could have visits. They had told him he couldn't receive any. Maybe since now he was going to trial he was allowed to?

The guard stopped in front an interrogation room. Inside, he found a surprise for him. In the room were a middle aged woman he had never seen before, and the tall, glowering form of his boyfriend, who looked at him with a glare that could make milk go rancid.

"Seto?" Jou said, blinking.

"You are an idiot" was Seto's greeting, and oh, he was _mad_. His boyfriend's eyes flickered towards the bruise on Jou's face, and he saw some concern in there for a second. "She" Seto said, gesturing at the woman "is Rei Sakai, she is your lawyer. Yes, I paid for her, no, I'm not hearing anything about how I shouldn't be doing this for you or whatever it is you were going to say. Now sit down, talk with her and stay out of jail." Jou hadn't seen Seto this mad with him since, well, maybe since even before they had gotten together.

"Seto, I-" he tried.

"We _are not_ going to talk about this now. Good evening, Ms Sakai" Seto turned and walked out of the room without letting Jou finish, making the officer at the door step back in fear.

"Seto, wait a moment!" Jou said. Seto ignored him, and the door closed behind him. Damn it.

"Mr Jounouchi. Maybe we could start discussing your situation?" the lawyer's voice almost startled Jounouchi. Sakai was observing Jou with a serious gaze that made him kind of uncomfortable. She overall looked like the very definition of professionalism.

"Uh. Yeah. Is Seto really paying you?" he asked. She raised an eyebrow.

"Yes. Are there any issues with that?" were there any issues, of course there were issues! Jou had made it quite clear with Seto when they had started their relationship that he didn't want Seto to use his money for him. It wasn't that Jou wasn't grateful that Seto had found him a lawyer, on the contrary. He just _hated_ it when Seto spent money on his behalf. It made him feel like he was using Seto, somehow.

"No, nothing" he said. Once he got out of there, he would find a way to repay Seto.

"Very well. I've read the files regarding your case, still I would rather you retold me how it went with your words" Sakai said. She sat down and a small notebook and a pen magically appeared in her hands.

"Sure" Jou grumbled. He had told his story at least a hundred times in the past weeks, and repeating it again was the last thing he wanted to do. Still, he had to. He sat too and started talking. Sakai listened carefully, taking a few notes.

"And you hadn't head contacts with Aomine since you were in that gang?" she said.

"Yeah, well, I saw him a couple times around, we went to the same high school, but then he dropped out and we didn't see each other again until now."

"How did he know where you live?" Jou shrugged.

"I dunno, maybe he followed me"

"I see" Sakai examined his notes "While there is no concrete evidence you actively helped Mr Aomine in his traffics judges may find the simple fact you kept him in your home enough proof to condemn you. What we can do is convince the judges you truly hadn't known about Aomine's crimes, that way the charges against you will be dropped. And there's also the matter of officer Miyazawa's incisors." So he _had_ broken a tooth.

"I know, I shouldn't have done that. I just got mad" he said.

"You shouldn't have" Sakai agreed "Have you been mistreated while you were here, Mr Jounouchi?"

"I got beaten after I punched Miyazawa" he said. Sakai pursed her lips and took a note.

"The officers should have immobilized you, not beaten you. You may file an accusation for police brutality."

"I'm in no hurry to get anymore involved with the law than I already am, thank you" Jou said dryly. Sakai nodded.

"I understand. Very well, Mr Jounouchi. You will be soon transferred to a detention center until the day of your trial. I will start working on a defense line. Good evening" she said, standing up.

"Wait a moment" Jou said "I'll be allowed visits there, yes? From my sister, or from Seto at least." Sakai pursed her lips.

"Officer Miyazawa has managed to obtain a communication ban. I can try to convince the judge to lift it, but as long as it is in place you will only be allowed to talk to your lawyer. Mr Kaiba's earlier presence was already an exception to the ban" she said.

"You're kidding me!" Jou said "Why would he ban visits?"

"It's not uncommon in cases related to drug smuggling. It's meant to prevent you from hiding evidence."

"That- that-" Jou was speechless. Out of all the people who could have arrested him, he had found the biggest asshole in the entire Japanese police?

"I will see what I can do about it. Good evening" Sakai said again, before leaving the room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who has left kudos and comments!

Jou sat awkwardly, wringing his hands together. After two months spent locked somewhere to finally be out should probably feel like a blessing. But waiting for your trial to start isn't really something which puts you at ease.

Jou's eyes went from the judges, to Sakai, to the other people in the room. Miyazawa was there, with that little smug grin of his, and Jou's fist clenched. That asshole looked far too pleased with himself for trying to ruin Jou's life. Jou hoped Sakai's line of defense would work. She had looked very confident with it, but that didn't make Jou feel particularly calm. Not at all.

Jou's eyes widened when he saw Seto and also Honda sitting in the back of the courtroom. Sakai had told Jou she would have called someone he knew to testimony Jou's innocence, but she hadn’t told him who exactly. Seto was sitting in his white suit, staring straight ahead of himself with a scowl that kept the few journalists in the room far from him. Honda was keeping himself at some distance from Seto, too, and seemed a bit nervous. He met Jou's eyes, and nodded at him. Jou nodded back, and offered his friend a minute smile.

"We may begin the trial" the judge said "Ms Sakai, please stand."

"My client" Sakai began "has been detained under the charge of hiding a man warranted for multiple crimes. While it is true that the man in question was at his home, my client has been lied to and was not aware of Mr Aomine's crimes. We therefore ask the judges to drop all charges on him, as my client had no intent of breaking the law."

"Mr Jounouchi claims he hadn't known about his guest's criminal record, yet it seems strange at least that he would give hospitality to someone he hadn't heard from in almost ten years" the prosecutor said.

The lawyers started arguing. Jou tried to pay attention to what they were saying, but the more they talked, the less he understood. He didn't speak lawyer, and trying to understand only made him feel more and more nervous. For a moment he almost stopped paying attention.

Then the judges began to call the witnesses. Both Seto and Honda made their depositions. The first was almost growling at the prosecutor when he asked him something, and said that Jou was more than likely to believe any lie told him. Which would have irritated Jou in another occasion but right now it probably wasn't in any position to complain. Honda told the jury more or less the same thing, adding that he had known Jou when he was in the gang and that he knew Jou had cut all contacts with its members.

And after them, it was the turn of the Great Fuckface.

"Officer Miyazawa, please come to give your deposition" a judge said. Miyazawa stood up, throwing Jou a sideways glance as he made his way to the stand. Jou started mentally listing the various words he would shout at him weren't this his trial.

"We arrested Mr Jounouchi after a week spent looking for Mr Aomine" Miyazawa began "We were intercepting the calls of a few people close to Mr Aomine, and one of them received a call coming from Mr Jounouchi's house. We arrested Aomine there, and Mr Jounouchi confirmed us that he had been aware of Mr Aomine's presence in his house."

"Officer Miyazawa, you say there is undeniable proof of my client's involvement with Aomine traffics?" Sakai asked.

"Absolutely."

"And may you tell everyone what this proof is?"

"As I wrote in my report" Miyazawa began with a tone of self-importance "Mr Jounouchi and Mr Aomine were in the same gang when they were teenagers. While Mr Jounouchi apparently cut all contacts with his former friends during high school, he has said that Aomine came to him, which meant he knew where Mr Jounouchi lived, and if they did in fact still know each other there is no way Mr Jounouchi had not been aware of Aomine's activities." Sakai nodded.

"Officer, you are not in direct charge of the investigations on Mr Aomine. Have you read the reports filed since he has been arrested?" Sakai asked.

"Of course, the two cases are strictly connected" Miyazawa said.

"And also the depositions made by Mr Aomine and his lawyer during his trial, which began a couple weeks ago?"

"But of course" Miyazawa said, smiling. Jou saw the glint of a metal tooth.

"Then, officer" Sakai said, taking some papers from a file she had brought with her "I wonder why there is no mention of certain depositions Aomine did in my client's files."

"Well, probably because they weren't important to this case" Miyazawa said, although he had suddenly started to look uncomfortable.

"For example" Sakai said, going through her papers "in one occasion Aomine has said, and I quote, ' _Jounouchi has never been the smartest guy around, ever since high school_ '. If I were Aomine, I wouldn't have hidden with someone I didn't think highly of. I would have looked for someone smart, someone who wouldn't, say, fall for some lie I told them about how I want to redeem myself or something along those lines. Which has also been confirmed by Mr Kaiba and Mr Honda depositions."

"Then how did Aomine-"

"My client is rather well known, due to his romantic involvement with Mr Kaiba and to his own participation in various Duel Monsters tournaments. It wouldn't surprise me if Aomine had recognized him from a picture and decided to follow him home" Sakai said, predicting Miyazawa's question "To a careful reader, the reports on Aomine's case will reveal other details which suggest he hadn't had any contact with my client in the past years. If the judges wish to know them, I have made a small list." Sakai gestured at the papers in her hands.

"Well, they must have been very recent developments" Miyazawa said nervously.

"The first I noticed is from almost one month ago" Sakai replied.

"But your client has shown violent behaviour and physically attacked me-"

"He did, but when it happened it was after he had been given news of his trial. I suppose an innocent man would not react well to that kind of news after having been detained for weeks. That's all I wanted to say" Sakai sat back down.

The judges started talking between themselves. "The jury adjourn. The date for the next hearing will be communicated" one of them said. Two officer came to escort Jou out of the room.

As soon as he stepped out, a crowd of people threw themselves at Jou. He took a step back. He had known the media would be interested in his trial, but he wasn't expecting _this._ He had some experience with journalists, but this was on another level.

The officers dragged Jou through the crowd, and as he walked he tried to look for Seto or Honda, but he couldn't find either of them.

 

***

 

Seto followed an officer along the corridors. Since Sakai had managed to get the ban on Jounouchi's communications revoked he hadn't been able to visit yet. What with work and the media sticking to him like leeches, hoping for some scoop.

Jounouchi was already sitting on the other side of a metal net. He had lost weight, and his skin was pale after having spent so much time without going outside. Seto's concern for him rose once again, and he felt the sudden urge to somehow get past that net and hug him.

"You look like shit" Jounouchi said as Seto sat down in front of him, grinning.

"Hello to you too" Seto replied. He was aware of how he looked. Tired and stressed out and ready to murder. More than usual.

"Last time we met you greeted me telling me I was an idiot" Jounouchi said "And you also kind of implied that in the trial."

"You are" Seto said, glaring at him. Jounouchi huffed a laugh.

"I missed you, you know?" he said. Seto looked away, very aware of the presence of the security officer in the room with them.

"Are you alright?" he asked instead of answering. Jounouchi shrugged.

"The food sucks, I'm starting to feel claustrophobic and I just want to be able to talk to people when I want. Other than that, yeah, I'm fine."

"Has anyone else visited you?" Seto asked.

"Yugi and Honda. Shizuka is too busy with university, couldn't come, but she called me" Jounouchi said.

"At least you're not completely isolated" Seto commented. It was a good thing, Jounouchi was a people person, the weeks he had spent in near total isolation must have been hell for him.

"Worried about me?" Jou joked. _Yes, very much and I'm going to get an ulcer by the time this is over._

"More like furious. With you, and with how stupid you can be" Seto said.

Jounouchi winced. "Sorry."

"About what? Please, specify" Seto said.

Jounouchi opened his mouth, closed it, and then started again. "For being an idiot. And for putting you into trouble. The media must be harassing you." Seto rolled his eyes.

"The media is always harassing me. That's why I have a PR team. Besides, with how Sakai turned things in the last hearing, a good number of journalists are on your side" Seto said. When the case of Jounouchi's trial had first become public, the media had immediately jumped at the prospect of Seto Kaiba being involved with crimes of some kind, but now about half of them had started accusing the police of trying to frame Jounouchi with unjust accusations.

"That woman is one hell of a lawyer" Jounouchi said.

"Of course. I couldn't give you a bad lawyer, could I?"

"You know I'm going to repay you for her." And there he started.

"Don't even think about it."

"I'm gonna think it, and I'm gonna do it."

"No."

"You know I hate it when you spend your money for me" Jounouchi whined.

"Then be submerged by your guilt and maybe it will serve you as lesson to never again be in the position to need a lawyer."

"She must've cost you a lot!"

"Not that much." Jounouchi gave him a level look.

"Your perception of 'much' when it comes to money may be a bit different from most people's" Jounouchi said, dry.

"Which is why you aren't paying me back anything" Seto said, aware that his 'not much' was 'very, very much' on Jounouchi's scale.

Jounouchi glared at him. Seto glared back. "When I get out, we're talking properly about this" Jounouchi said.

"When you get out, we're talking properly about a lot of things" Seto said.

"Do I need to prepare myself mentally?" Jounouchi asked.

"I'd say I leave that to your judgment, but I wouldn't really trust it" Seto said. Jounouchi laughed.

"Never thought I'd miss your snark so much" he said. Seto looked away.

"Excuse me" the officer said "Time's up." Seto nodded.

"I'll come another time. Mokuba says hi, by the way" he said, standing.

"Tell him I said hi, too" Jounouchi said, his grin suddenly disappearing and his expression morphing to that of a lost puppy "Will you be at the next hearing?"

"I'll do my best" Seto said, as the officer led him out.

 

***

 

Seto was trying very hard to pay attention to the meeting. He knew he had to stay concentrated, but today the jury would announce whether Jounouchi was guilty or not, and he could _hear_ his nerves straining. He had managed to go to the previous hearing, but this one had been rescheduled at the last moment and he hadn't been able to get himself out of this meeting.

His phone buzzed in his pocket. Not even pretending to be listening to what was going on around him, he looked at the new message.

_not guilty. we're taking him out to party – mokuba_

Seto let out a sigh of relief.

"Mr Kaiba?"

"Nothing. Please, continue" Seto said, putting his phone away.

 

_***_

 

"And stay out of trouble now!" Yugi said.

"I'll do my best" Jou answered. Yugi shook his head, smiling, as Jou left.

Jou took a deep breath. He was free. He was fucking free. Even the charges for his aggression to Miyazawa had been dropped, what with the officer being now he centre of unwanted attention for not having followed procedures. When the judges had announced Jou was free to go he had been so relieved he had actually hugged Sakai, who had given him an awkward pat on the back and politely asked him to stop.

Out of the courtroom, Mokuba had positively rescued him from the crowd of journalists, got him in a car and took him at Yugi's house, where Jou's friends and sister were to congratulate him and scold him and have a small breakdown on Jou's shoulder, in Honda's case.

Jou would have loved to stay there all night, but it was late already, everyone else had gone home and he didn't want to impose on Yugi.

"Tired?" Mokuba asked. He had said that Seto had had business he couldn't cancel, but that Jou was invited to sleep at their home, if he wanted.

"A bit, yeah" Jou said, as Mokuba called a car.

Jou would have been happy to walk, all the open air around him was making him almost dizzy after three months of concrete walls. But they were far, the night was cold and Jou had all the time he wanted to walk around the city now (and wasn't that enough to make him want to laugh). Besides, Jou thought he had started to spot a few paparazzi here and there. Didn't these people sleep every once in a while? It was almost three in the morning, one would think they would've stopped stalking him at this point.

Isono apparently didn't need to sleep like a normal human being either, and he spent the entire ride congratulating Jou and talking excitedly about how had life been in the past months. Jou wasn't really surprised when he heard that Seto had been extra snappy recently. Even after arriving, Isono kept them a good fifteen minutes to offer his congratulations for the sixteenth time in a row.

"'Night, Jou. And get my brother to sleep" Mokuba said once they got inside.

"Goodnight" Jou said, and started making his way to Seto's room.

He opened the door to find his boyfriend sitting at his desk, passed out with his face on the keyboard. Jou snorted, and went to shake him gently.

"What?" Seto mumbled.

"It's amazing to see you sleep for once, but I think the bed would be more comfortable" Jou said. Seto blinked awake and straightened himself.

"Joun-" he yawned. He had signs on his right cheek in the shape of his keys. Jou wanted to bend down and kiss him.

"You're cute when you're sleepy" he told him. Seto scowled at him.

"Shut up" he said "What time is it?"

"Three forty" Jou said "I just got here."

"Had fun?" Seto asked.

"Yes. Now get up, we're getting you to bed."

"I have to-"

"-do something that I'm sure can wait until tomorrow morning."

"We have to talk" Seto said. Jou sighed. He didn't doubt Seto had tried to keep himself awake to have a long conversation with Jou, but there was no way they were going to do it while Seto was tired enough to literally pass out while working.

"I know. But now you are too tired to be properly angry with me and I'm too tired to be properly contrite. I promise you first thing in the morning tomorrow I'll let you shout at me how much you want" Jou said.

"I just need some coffee." Jou eyed the empty cup on Seto's desk.

"No, you just need your bed." Getting Seto to sleep like a normal human being was something Jou usually found exasperating, but now he had to fight the urge not to smile. It was just so familiar.

Seto was about to say something in protest, but then he yawned again. Jou looked at him with his best 'told you so' face, and Seto glared but conceded defeat and stood from his chair. He must really have been exhausted to give up so easily. Jou wondered when Seto had last slept properly.

"Can I sleep with you or are you still too pissed?" Jou asked as Seto started to undress.

"You can" Seto said, crawling in bed.

Jou stripped himself to his boxers, turned off the light and climbed in too. He pondered whether it was a good idea or not for a moment, before scooting close to his boyfriend. Seto eyed him for a second, before throwing an arm around Jou's waist and not quite cuddling him, but close enough.

"I'm still angry with you" he muttered.

"I know."

"Tomorrow we _are_ having a talk."

"I know."

"Are you being condescending?" Seto asked.

"I'm not" Jou said "Now go to sleep."

"I'm in bed, stop nagging me."

" _Seto_ " Jou said.

" _Katsuya_ " Seto said, mocking his tone.

"You're impossible" Jou sighed, and then yawned.

"And you're an idiot" Seto said, and yawned himself.

"Let's do this tomorrow, please?"

"...fine."

"Are you at least happy I got out?"

"...maybe." Jou smiled. He supposed it was about as much as he was going to get for the moment. Then he yelped.

"Keep your cold ass feet away from me!" he said.

"See as your punishment" Seto said. Jou yawned.

"Does that mean I get to repay for Sakai?" he asked, starting to fall asleep despite the cold feet.

"Shut up and sleep."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [My tumblr](http://a-weird-rusted-android.tumblr.com)


End file.
